Admissions
by shasha flame
Summary: my first collection of one shots as my tribute to the show. It will be about characters reflecting on their past and cherishing how far they have come. ratings will vary from story to story so rating it M to be on the safe side .6th chapter up now
1. Wedding Night

_**Bones is not mine I am writing just for fun and the love of the show. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**_

Brennan stood in front of the mirror taking her hair down, Booth was helping her with the dress unbuttoning the tiny row of buttons agonizingly slow. Brennan shifted her stance a bit to get a look at what was taking him so long . She couldn't help smiling at Booth's pure concentration and a hint of dreamy smile on his face. He was the only person who Brennan could read and she knew he was thinking about something.

"Booth"

He looked up a smile still dancing on his lips meeting her eyes in the mirror.

She returned his smile "What are you thinking?"

He brought his hands around her waist hugging her tightly and kissing the top of her head

" I am so happy to be with you here and now he hesitated …...' ' " he smiled against her neck.

"Booth I am not changing my name"

"I know ...but I really really like the sound of it. Can I at least call you that on our wedding night. He ran the edge of his teeth on her neck ending with a sucking kiss at the base of her neck .

She knew he was doing it on purpose, she can't reject anything he asks of her when he starts making her crazy like that.

His hands began to unbutton her dress rest of the way

"Okay" she breathed "only today"

"You don't know how long I have been imagining what it would be like for us to be married and for a long time I thought it would never happen." He gently pushed the top half of her dress gently down

"You did? When?"

"I dreamt of being with you from the first case ...but dreams of you been my wife started the moment you asked me to father your child before I went in for the surgery and then when I was in the coma the dream of us been married seemed real than ever. When I got up I was disappointed that it was just a dream and the dread that I felt thinking it will only ever happen my head was too much."

"I tried to forget it but I couldn't give you up. Not even when I proposed to another woman. That was me trying to settle for the next best thing"

By this time he had her dress fully off leaving her in a matching ivory set of lingerie.

" I am still trying to believe this is real"

Brennan quietly took in all he was admitting to her and she thought it was only fair for her to admit somethings of her own.

He stepped back a bit beginning to undress Brennan stopped him with a hand on his wrist

"Well you are not the only one who had dreams of us , she smoothed her hands inside his jacket pushing it off his shoulders. When I was adjusting your bowtie at the exhibit she fingered his bow tie softly I thought how it would feel like to take it off she said untying it."

"when we almost kissed?" he questioned unhooking her bra.

"Yes, I really wish you kissed me then"

Let me make that up to you he titled her face towards him capturing her mouth with a searing kiss.

They kissed tongues dueling for dominance like they were trying to learn each other all over again and erasing past regrets.

Brennan who has always been good at multitasking managed to unbutton Booth's shirt in the progress as she pressed herself more flush against his bare torso. Booth was quite engrossed in the kiss, he was a little startled when he felt her skin and the gentle swell of her breast on his chest.

He pulled back a bit to look at her again his thumbs stroking the sides of her face and was amazed at how far they have come.

He thought of all the men who have come before him and all the women who were there before her. He also thought about Pelant who tried to keep them from getting married and the church where they were supposed to get married burning down that morning.

But they still manage become husband and wife amongst all obstacles even though it has taken far long than he would have liked. Knowing that they belong to each other now for the rest of their lives brought a new wave of possessiveness towards her.

Scooping her up he carried her bridal style to the bed laying her on the bed he shrugged of his unbuttoned shirt and got rid of rest of his clothes.

He crawled over to her on all fours and look at her amused eyes he bent down to kiss her "Hello..he captured her lips with soft kiss ..wife" he smiled into the kiss this time.

"Booth" she chastised him not really meaning it.

"Are you going to teach me how to break the laws of physics again? "She questioned him

"I thought you will never ask " he couldn't help himself for saying it over and over . Surely he knew Bones would never allow it after tonight. He will be happy to call her Bones for the rest of his life but today he was going to say it as much as he like.

He kissed his way down her body stroking her sides making her hum when he reached her panties, he pushed them down with one hand caressing her thighs with the other she helped him take it off all the way by kicking them out once he pushed them to her ankles.

He swept down sucking a pink nipple into his mouth while thrusting inside her in a one long stroke.

They have done this so many times before but somehow it seemed different there was a more profound sense of belonging. Even Brennan couldn't rationalize the feeling away.

He kept kissing every inch of her body he could reach while keeping his strokes slow and deep, like he's got all the time of the world but Brennan was started to get impatient , her breathing getting faster her heels digging into his back hard.

"Booth"

He knew what it means when she called out to him like that …but he slowed his pace even more raising his head from pleasuring her body to look into her eyes.

"Say it" he whispered Brennan knew what he wanted to hear but merely raised her eyebrows defiance.

Her sinking his nails into biceps betrayed her and Booth knew he had her

"Say it Bones…you know what I want to hear" he demanded

"I love you "…she hesitated a teasing glint in her eye.

"Say it" the demand was a plea now one of his hands going to her clit to rub her gently.

"Husband"

He couldn't hold on any longer as he heard her utter that single word he increased the pressure on her clit and felt her closing in on her orgasm as he splintered inside her seconds after, he knew he was going to remember this moment forever.

"I love you too…wife" he told her spooning her from behind

She turned around in his arms then "don't get used it."

"I won't , but in the meantime we still have few hours till our wedding night is officially over and I intended to make love to my wife few more times before that and to Bones when the morning comes." He said flashing her his charm smile.

She was never immune to his charm smile even though she won't admit that to him yet , instead she captured his lips in a slow soft kiss "Booth…I am glad we caught each other"


	2. Not just sperm

_**Bones is not mine. This is hardly M, more fluff despite what title suggests.**_

She watched them from few feet away half hidden behind the cupboard . It is silly she knew but watching Booth feeding Christine and the expression of pure joy on his face , been reunited with his baby daughter after 3 months stirred feelings of happiness and guilt in her. Happiness that they are back together guilt for keeping them apart. She knew her actions were out of necessity and Booth understood that but she still couldn't help feeling guilty for the pain and anguish it would have caused him.

It's been a week since they have been back but Booth can't seem to get enough of them as if making up for lost time. He took every opportunity to change Christine, bath, feed and put her to sleep. They also made love more often he kissed and touch her as if to believe that they are really here again.

Brennan couldn't imagine she once only thought of using this man only for his sperm. She could now see how unfair that would have been for the child to be deprived of such love. Hell she knew it then , she was too scared and headstrong to accept what he was offering her and her would be child. Categorizing his offer as just sperm.

She was grateful that fate has interfered and it has not happened at that time. If she went through with it their relationship would be such a mess. It happened eventually just like he promised "Everything happens eventually" she was glad she was at least open enough to trust his promises.

The months she was away from him she missed him so much it hurt when weeks turned into months she was worried she and Christine will never seem him again. She was sad that her daughter would grow up like her never knowing that she has such wonderful father. It made her work harder to catch Pelant. And she kept showing pictures of Booth to Christine praying yes the Temperance Brennan prayed to someone to at least reunite her child with her Dad.

Booth felt that she was watching them. His sniper sense picked up her presence the moment she came down. But he also knew when she needed space, to come to an agreement with thoughts running in her own head. She was a deeply thoughtful person and she always took time before she spoke , gathering her thoughts and organizing them in a rational order . She may be blunt but was also honest.

He figured it's time he called out to her so that she won't go back to being the cool rational scientist wanting to justify her reasons for leaving even though he has already assured her many times he understood. He knew it was strange for her to be back after 3 months on the run and that she still regret leaving.

"Bones what are you doing over there? " he spoke to her softly but loud enough for her to hear , "come here." he extended his hand towards her offering his support to her like always.

The three of them played together for few minutes until Christine was exhausted and started to get cranky until Booth picked her up and soothed the crying baby .She was soon lulled to a sleep. somewhere in her baby mind she understood that she was safe in her Daddy's arms just like Bone knew she was too.

They walked upstairs together towards Christine's room .She leaned on the door frame and watched him while he tucked the baby in .

Booth walked towards her and kissed her head "want to tell me what's going on Bones?"

She nodded " Thank you Booth"

"For putting her to sleep?" He questioned

"No for proving it's not just sperm".

 _ **Please review if you want to see more chapters**_


	3. cab ride

The Bartender poured them their final shot.

They were too engrossed in each other to keep a count on how many they had…One thing for sure they were intoxicated enough on alcohol and each other.

This was the first-time Brennan drank after they became a couple. Her pregnancy happened soon after they started sleeping together, followed by the birth of Christine and the recent fiasco with Pelant took her away from the man she loved. Now they were trying to get their life back to normal to being a normal couple and a normal family. She managed to get Christine used to formula and she really thought that they deserve a celebratory drink.

Booth has been looking forward to being alone with her from the time she suggested they go out. Max has taken Christine for the night. After all he was so used to taking care of Christine from the time Bones have been on the run. They had no doubts about his baby-sitting skills. And tonight, they can just relax and focus on each other.

He has been watching her all evening thinking about the many times they grabbed drinks together after a case was closed or if one of them were upset or to celebrate with squint squad and of course how could he forget that time Hannah rejected his proposal. He couldn't help think about all the times they did not go home together.

Yet here they are together at last and she looked so perfect didn't even want to leave home , he just wanted to take her upstairs and make slow love to her. But she did deserve a drink and he hasn't seen drunk Bones for a while.

The way she has been eyeing him all night he knew that she had the same naughty thoughts going on her head as well, when her hand travelled up his thigh in a teasing caress scratching his thigh with her fingernails, he knew it was time to call for the last shot.

They waited patiently for the bill and rushed out in to the cool night raised his hand to hail the cab but Bones stopped him catching his elbow.

"Bones" he looked at her face and froze for a moment . Looking at her face he knew exactly what she was thinking but he was the first speak

"How many times have I let you go home alone in a cab waiting right here and waving goodbye. Do you know what was going through my mind then? I wished you asked me to come home with you show me that there will be no regrets. Day after day I waited.

"Booth" her hands has landed on his chest running up and down slowly she was amazed at his acceptance and also about how he knew exactly what was going in her head "I was waiting for you to get into that cab with me and show me how two people become one."

"Promise Bones that you will never go away from me again." I can't see you leave.

Bones knew he was thinking about the last time she drove away with Christine. It had to be done but she wished she involved Booth in her plan he would have found a way to kept them safe and clear her name, she was ashamed of the lack of faith she had in him. She was a new mom and she has never been a situation like that before her only instinct was that Christine can't grow up without a mother. "I guess motherhood can make a person do crazy things" She thought to herself.

Her fingers curled around the lapels of his jacket pulling him closer for a soft kiss which became intense the moment Booth coaxed her lips apart with his tongue deepening the kiss.

She gave him a slight push and looked at him straight in the eye "I Promise you will go where ever I will go Booth." She signaled for a cab, "Now I just want to go home with you" she tugged on his hand leading him towards the car.

Booth rattled off the address to the cab driver , immediately turning his attention back to Bones there's no way he could keep his hands off her till they get home . He placed his hand on her knee where her skirt had a very high slit and pulled her closer to him burying his face in her neck. Her hands landed on his shoulders holding him closer while he kissed and nipped on her neck. Booth knew they should be concerned that they are behaving like horny teenagers but all he could think was why they never did this before today. When his hand travelled higher up and his fingers hit the edge of her panties he knew he had to stop there , however impossible it may seem . He anticipated the moan that will leave Brennan's lips when he withdrew his hand so he sealed his mouth back to her as he was withdrawing his hand. Two minutes Bones he whispered hotly into her ear just two more minutes and he was glad when he looked out of the window to see that they have already turned into their street.

Booth practically threw the bills at the cabbie just as it was coming to a halt, grabbed Bones and dashed to the door . The cabbie gave them an amused smile thinking to himself that this must be a horny couple looking to hook up for the first time.

Their clothes were shed leaving a trail from the front door to their bedroom. They were both naked by time they hit the bed . Booth entered her slowly knowing that she was ready she could smell her arousal from the moment they got into the cab. He kept his thrusts slow but Bones wrapped her legs around him urging him to go faster and deeper. He bent down to kiss her deeply when he raised his head he saw that she was close but there was something more intense swimming in her blue eyes as well she brought her hand to cup his cheek "Booth I could never stay away from you..you are my home" her confession brought him to closer to the edge . He buried both his hands in her hair "Welcome home Bones" he said pushing them both over the edge with a deep thrust.


	4. The reason

_**Bones is not mine**_

"Hi" she greeted the Barista. Just as she raised her head after pulling out her wallet she caught a glimpse of a familiar face in the far corner of the café.. she froze for few seconds "That will be 2.99 she was jerked to reality "Keep the change" she mumbled as she tossed a 5 dollar bill carelessly on the counter.

That can't be what is he doing here in New York, coffee cup in hand she squinted to make sure that the sunlight is not playing tricks on her nope that's him. She felt a familiar pull towards him .They haven't spoken to each other in 1 ½ years but she still felt it.

He didn't see her too engrossed looking down at something beside him with big grin and a look of awe. She could see him but the counter was blocking her view from what he was looking at.

She has seen that look before whenever he talked about his partner the look of complete awe ,adoration and yes love.

She contemplated turning and walking away but she was curious and it felt good to see him .She approached him slowly

Booth couldn't help the awe and complete love that washes over him every time he looks at his daughter. She had just been fed and was making the cutest cooing noises and smiling up at him.

He was so completely taken with her that he didn't see her until she was just standing beside him.

She froze mid-way again when she got closer and saw what or rather who was keeping him so entranced but made up her mind to proceed

He was still turned towards the baby when she finally stood beside where he was sitting "Going to introduce me ?" she asked him

Booth looked up in shock at the once familiar voice and got up awkwardly "Hey Hannah" he sighed she reached for him then and hugged awkwardly.

"Seeley it's good to see you"

"It's good to see you too. Meet Christine my daughter"

"Well things seems to have progressed very fast .Hello Christine" She smiled at the baby

"Yeah" was all he said gesturing her to sit down

She saw the eyes of the baby girl and she didn't even have to ask who the mom was she always thought Temperance had striking blue eyes.

She asked anyway "Temperance?" He nodded

But she wanted to know if they are together or if Booth has gone along with her crazy sperm donor plan and that's when the glint of gold ring on his left hand caught her eye.

"Unbelievable you convinced her to marry you?" there was no accusation in her voice just surprise. She knew they would end up together eventually but she was amazed that she married him that fast.

He nodded sheepishly. "I am sorry Hannah" he felt he owed her an apology for some reason.

"Sorry for what? Being happy? please don't be Seeley. I am the one who said No but I hope you understand why I said No"

He didn't answer her but it was important for her that he understood. "I could see that you were in love with her even in Afghanistan. Your got this look of pure adoration whenever you talked about her I thought you will get over it eventually. When I came to DC and you asked me to move in , I got my hopes up a bit but day after day I saw how much in love you were with each other even though she was too stubborn to admit it and one day she did. And I know that you didn't pursue it out of loyalty to me but I didn't want your loyalty I wanted your love.

And you proposing to me was the last straw I could have said yes and be selfish but I knew you would never Love me the way I love you and I wanted all your love. At that moment, I realized I will be doing both of us a favor by saying No.

"I am sorry Hannah" he said again his voice racked with a guilt that shouldn't be there "you deserve better than me."

"You were the best and you are still the standard it's just that you were not available and there was no point us both been miserable when one of us could get what they need. We wouldn't have been happy going into it halfheartedly"

I guess it "thank you for saying No then" he smiled at her then, relieved that she didn't hate him.

She returned the smile "I hope I will one day find what you and Temperance have. Where is she by the way?"

"We accompanied her for a book signing , waiting till she gets back from it. Would you like to join us for lunch?"

"Thanks Seeley but I have an interview. I am really happy for you I am, say Hi to Temperance. Bye Christine" She got up

Booth came around to hug her again more friendly and warm this time "Take care Hannah" .

 _ **I am glad you guys are enjoying the stories and I am enjoying the reviews.**_


	5. The way you look

Booth always thought Bones was more than beautiful but he really couldn't pick one word to describe how he felt about the way she looked though he has tried.

He was surprised at how beautiful she was when he first met her.

Her slap barely registered that first time she slapped him, eyes flashing in anger, Booth thought she was the sexiest angry person he has met and all he wanted to do was kiss her hard until they both forgot why she has slapped him.

As Roxie she looked like a wet dream in her figure hugging bold colored dresses and sexy make up, and all he could do was undress her with his eyes hoping she won't notice.

When Sully left she stood at the pier her hair windswept, looking vulnerable & young and he really wanted to hug her but he opted for a friendly arm around her shoulder.

When she dressed up for her galas and award functions he always envied the men who got to see her, dance with her and touch her.

Yes and she did look wonderfully silly in her wonder woman costume.

But today her clothes are smeared with blood and dirt. her face is void of any make up, dried sweat patches and tears marred her beautiful features but she still had the biggest smile on her face. And looking at her proudly holding their baby, the way Booth felt about how she looked was truly inexplicable.


	6. Monogamy

Booth knew Bones have already forgotten their earlier conversation as she sat there carefully going over her calendar and organizing she thought she has successfully closed an argument she never gave further thought to it. And in-between chasing one of the suspect through the kitchen made him forget about it as well.

But it was still bothering him. As he pointed out to her she didn't used to believe in monogamy she even dated two men simultaneously at one time, one to stimulate her mind and another to satisfy her physical needs. Booth was content thinking he can more than satisfy her in both aspects and he guess that's why she in the end had married him.

Now that the case is wrapped up he wanted to pick up where they left off "so does that Cuban still want to sleep with you?" He asked her conversationally. "I believe so" she replied not taking it very seriously. After all she has laid out all the facts to him in a very scientific matter to justify why she would never sleep with anyone else but him.

He has almost forgotten how it felt to have look at other men kissing and hugging his Bones, touching her all the while he stood at the other side of the line he drew. The sparks of jealousy he felt then is not even close to the raging fire he felt now. From the first time, he had her below him calling his name as she came, he knew he would gladly shoot any other man who came near her , be it his brother or his friend.

He may not be threatened by some young intern but sometimes he still doubted if he deserved some one as beautiful and accomplished as her. He knew there were enough men who would still fall for her including her male students as she herself mentioned. After all who wouldn't want to sleep with their hot ,gorgeous, genius professor, those are the stuff fantasies are made of including many of his own. Granted he has had his fair share of women before Bones but none of them can compare to Temperance Brennan she has kept him on his toes from the minute they met.

He knew she has really changed her perspective about love and making love. Her admission just now, on how she would never risk what they had because she loves him and destroying it would be similar to killing herself amazed him and his love for her grew some more and as the need to possess her grew as well.

She may have done her scientific justification but he needed whole another justification which had nothing to do with science. He had to prove to her and to himself that he is the only man she will ever need.

He willed the traffic to move faster getting impatient to get them home. At the thought of making her come undone under him, he grew hard . "Fuck" he let out a curse as they hit another red light. Bones looked at him surprised about the cursing and she saw that his jaw was tight and he was gripping the steering wheel .Her gaze travelled down to his lap. "Booth" she breathed her voice husky as she placed her hand on his hard on rubbing hoping to relieve some pressure. But he hissed as he swatted her hand away "Bones I am no good to you dead, so keep your hands to yourself".

He can't believe her, she refused to kiss him earlier because he was driving and now she wants to give him a hand job in the midst of all this traffic. But he should have known that she would not obey when did she ever follow orders. He told her wait at the entrance while he chased the suspect but did she wait? No she chased the killer ahead of Booth. So when she started placing sucking kisses on his neck while lightly touching him her own breathing getting quicker , he gritted his teeth and stepped on the gas getting them home in record time.

He pushed her against the door the moment it closed, his mouth coming down on hers more roughly and harder than usual. Brennan gasped but offered no resistance she just brought herself closer to him raking her nails through his scalp knowing that the action always made him hotter and he proved her correct when he ground into her more firmly pressing her fully against the door.

He raised her blouse over her head discarding it and unhooking her bra as well and now it was his turn to devour her as he started kissing her neck down to her collarbone placing sucking kisses and nips marking her as he went . He needed that , he wanted to know she will let him mark her as his.

Meanwhile her hands been busy as well as she unzipped first her pants and then his . She gripped his erection more tightly this time as Booth gasped and took a break from sucking her beautiful breasts to lower her panties wrapping his arms around her waist he lifted her up and she guided him into her as he buried himself to hilt. He started moving without his usual finesse, his mind clouded with the primal need to brand her .He relished on her calling out his name every time he drove into her.

It was still not enough , "Tell me Bones I want to hear you say it" and she knew what he was asking of her and even though her more logical side rebelled against it , her lust infused body and mind didn't quite agree and she knew he always ask for it when he is close "I am yours Booth" she said giving up but she tugged sharply at his hair so he can look into his eyes "but you are mine too" after all she knew too well how much it hurt her to watch him with other women in the past and coming close to losing him to one.

"Oh Bones never doubt it for a moment" he said as he fused his mouth to hers and thrusted even more deeply making her come with another scream of his name and he followed her few seconds after moaning her name knowing that they will be calling out each other's names as they fall, for the rest of their lives.


End file.
